


Shit Happens

by Night-Lie (Second_Breakfast)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a True Story, Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, It's barely mentioned but it's there, M/M, Weird Al, first world problems, not for those with a weak heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_Breakfast/pseuds/Night-Lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean's portable hard drive stops connecting and subsequently dies the first word out of his mouth is, unsurprisingly, ”Shit.”</p><p> </p><p>In which the author makes Dean relive the horror she experienced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit Happens

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend for this to be my first Supernatural fic but I needed to vent. This is a near accurate description of what I went through last night. Some of the messages are from my conversation with said love of my life. I would have gone crazy without my baby and Weird Al, so thanks to both.

When Dean's portable hard drive stops connecting and subsequently dies the first word out of his mouth is, unsurprisingly, ”Shit.”

The next is ”ShishitshitfucknononocrapJesuspleasenoshitcrapnonononononono!”

He pulls out the USB, pushes it back in and tries to get it to work again but he has no luck. It just let's out a pathetic, heart wrenching whizzing noise as the light blinks once, twice, three times and then it's gone again.

He covers his face with his hands and sucks in a deep, shaky breath.

There went everything, he thinks, his voice sounding pathetic in his head. He feels sick to his stomach.

He remembers he has backups but he hasn't updated them in months.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_

All his music. All his pictures. All his writing.

He takes another breath. Exhales. ”Son of a bitch.”

The music he can download again. A million songs is a big job but he can do it. He didn't listen to all the songs he had anyway.

The pictures he can try to find again. If he's honest he can't even remember them all so he won't notice which ones are gone.

The family pictures he has somewhere. The newest ones, the ridiculous selfies Sam sent, the pictures of those damn cats that Cas has laying around he can ask them to resend.

They're just megapixels, he reminds himself. The pictures don't memories make.

But his writing.

That he can't get back.

All those stories he would never admit to having. All his deepest thoughts, his _journal_.

He nearly whimpers, anxiety rolling in his stomach like a tidal wave.

He's gonna throw up.

The video he had been listening has ended and types in ”First world problems.” His computer knows just what he wants and he clicks on the suggested option.

He spends the next ten minutes listening to Weird Al on repeat and reminding himself that he could be a starving child in Africa.

It's not exactly an comforting thought but it gives him some perspective.

He still feels horrible though, so he sends Cas a message. _”My portable hard drive just died.”_

 _”I'm sorry that happened,”_ Cas sends back almost instantly. He's an angel like that. He had been amazing when they Skyped earlier even though he was sick, Dean thinks affectionately, smiling at the phone.

 _”I feel horrible,”_ he texts, biting his lip. This isn't a big deal, not really in the scope of all things. After all, they're just a flick of dust in the wide Universe. Cas is the one wrapped in a blanket on his bed right now, so why is Dean the one complaining?

 _”You are allowed to,”_ Cas replies. _”You can be upset and dramatic if you want to.”_

 _”Dramatic?”_ He's being dramatic? He frowns. He wants to be offended but Cas is right, it's just a hard drive.

 _”Not saying you are. But if you were you'd have every right,”_ Cas explains. Dean huffs.

 _”Who do you think I am? Sam?”_ he asks with a grin tugging at the side of his mouth.

 _”This is very hard on you right now. I'm sorry,”_ Cas replies and Dean can picture him, curled up and typing with a sympathetic look on his face.

 _”Don't be, I'd probably be having a meltdown without you. It's just-”_ he sighs and takes a moment before sending the rest. _”Tonight was supposed to end on a high note. Skype with you , do some some stuff on the computer, read, go to bed. And now all the good mood is just gone.”_

 _”I'm sorry,”_ Cas repeats. _”That is all I can say.”_

Dean nods even though Cas can't see it. They talk a while longer about nothing until Cas actually falls asleep between messages. It's too damn cute. _”See you later baby <3 <3 <3 ”_ he sends and puts his phone away.

He then hides the memory drive in a drawer and pretends it's not broken. Who knows, if he pretends hard enough it might actually become true.

He'll try attaching it again later, he promises himself and watches a cat video to take his thoughts off the recent tragedy. It takes him an hour before he can go to sleep, but when he wakes up in the morning, he doesn't even remember it. Even if he had, the message in which Cas declares he's _"feeling better now"_ would have wiped it off his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This has happened to me twice now, the first time being two years ago. It doesn't get any easier. But this made me feel better, as did my baby and Weird Al. So if you suffer the same horrible fate, you can try dating and listening to a musical genius.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
